


So The Fates Say命运之言

by StsFish



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Denial, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Loki, Protectiveness, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Tony Being Tony, Tony Feels, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StsFish/pseuds/StsFish
Summary: 托尼从没期待过，或者说，他甚至从没想过拥有一个灵魂伴侣。 为什么要把事情复杂化呢？为什么强行要别人被他缠一辈子？ 这看起来不是个好主意。





	So The Fates Say命运之言

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So The Fates Say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498361) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> 翻译：159 304 芝士  
> 校对：389 159  
> （*为翻译部分的分隔）

托尼一直厌恶灵魂伴侣这个观念。世上唯一一个你注定要在一起的人？那个比其他人更能让你感到完整、幸福的人？  
  
  
  
是啊。 托尼称之为一派胡言。  
  
  
  
……或者说，他会这么做的。如果科学不能见鬼地很好 _证明_ ：存在某种只会出现在找到灵魂伴侣的人身上的能量。  
  
  
  
在上个世纪, 只有大约十万个灵魂伴侣的事例, 所以托尼并不是唯一一个摒弃这种观念的人。他并不是 _唯一一个_ 和不是他的灵魂伴侣的人约会并相爱的人。  
  
  
  
当然，他和佩珀分手的事实没能证明他的假设——你不需要一个灵魂伴侣才能幸福。但是托尼仍然确信是因为他太乱来了，才永远不可能和别人和谐相处。  
  
  
  
托尼不会成为一个灵魂伴侣，他会成为一个该死的需要背负的痛苦。  
  
  
  
所以，不。 托尼认为他不会成为拥有灵魂伴侣的幸运儿之一。毕竟，史蒂夫和巴基是灵魂伴侣。他们的“从此他们一直过着幸福的生活”肯定不是浪漫小说里的那种东西。从那种角度来看，他们甚至还称不上“快乐”。  
  
  
  
不，托尼最好不要和别人有任何关系，一个人就好。 这样更安全, 更明智。  
  
  
  
或者，如果洛基没有出现的话，也许就应该是这样。  
  
  
  
他是混乱的，危险的，而且他还是复仇者们的敌人。托尼从没想过，除了是他们不断增长的常见危险分子名单上的又一个恶棍，洛基对他还能有什么意义。  
  
  
  
最初的几场战斗就像他所料到的那样，疼痛受伤，没有什么不寻常的。但是在第五次战斗中，一切都改变了。  
  
  
  
托尼的盔甲被撕开了，部分损坏，洛基一直在嘲讽他。托尼的金属手甲已经丢失了一部分，但他还是狠狠对洛基挥出一拳，洛基接住了他的拳头。这本不该有什么问题，但是他们的肌肤接触了，仅仅是一道极小的该死的细缝，但是洛基整个表情都随着震惊而恍惚了。  
  
  
  
托尼没有感到任何奇怪的地方，但是当洛基一直充满迷惑地盯着他看的时候，他开始感到不舒服。  
  
  
  
意识到接下来没有进一步的攻击，托尼最终只是问了句：“什么？”  
  
  
  
洛基眨了几次眼睛，当他说话的时候，他的声音和他的表情一样震惊：“自从我从灭霸的影响中恢复过来后，我就再也没有碰过你。”  
  
  
  
托尼试图抽出他的手，但是洛基没有放手。不过，他也没有捏碎那只手。所以目前还好。“是的。那又怎样？”  
  
  
  
“那种影响力肯定掩盖了这一点。”  
  
  
  
“掩盖 _什么_ ？”  
  
  
  
洛基歪着头，好奇地打量着他。“你是我命中注定的人。我的灵魂伴侣。”  
  
  
  
这时轮到托尼盯着他，充满怀疑地看着他。“放屁。”  
  
  
  
事实上，洛基的嘴角抽了一下，不过更像是被逗笑，而不是感到冒犯，或是被吓坏了，或是其他任何一种发现你的 _敌人_ 是你他妈的 _灵魂伴侣_ 时应该有的反应。“我向你保证，这是真的。我能感觉到我们之间的联系。”  
  
  
  
托尼突然极力抽出自己的手，而这一次当他尝试时，洛基松了手。托尼保护性地攥紧了拳头放在自己胸前。“一派胡言，你在撒谎。”  
  
  
  
“和这些都无关，”洛基坚定地告诉他，“你是我的灵魂伴侣，安东尼 • 斯塔克。”  
  
  
  
“不是。不是，不是， _不是_ ！”  
  
  
  
洛基咧嘴一笑，姿态放松，继续用锐利的目光打量托尼。托尼几乎可以 _感觉_ 到洛基正在改写他对托尼的看法，为这个新信息改变。好像只是在 _接受_ 一件简单的小事。  
  
  
  
托尼可能对这件事感到有点无措，甚至可能潜意识里否定了它。但是托尼无法控制自己注视着洛基那副带着愉悦和兴趣看着他的神情。  
  
  
  
假如说，抬升他还在工作的推进器并试图射击洛基可能不是最明智的决定，但是洛基在爆炸气流击中他之前就消失了，留下托尼一个人。托尼颤抖着，急需在实验室里来一杯，并测试自己的血液。  
  
  
  
洛基肯定在撒谎。一定是胡说八道。他们不 _可能_ 是真正的灵魂伴侣。  
  


* * *

  
  
事实证明他们其实 _真的是_ 他妈的灵魂伴侣。  
  
  
  
他让布鲁斯做了三次测试，但每次都是一样的：他血液里有一种奇怪的化合物证明了真相——他们是灵魂伴侣。  
  
  
  
托尼的一杯正在送往口中的苏格兰威士忌颤抖着，但布鲁斯没有注意到，而是在推理为什么洛基可以感受到，但是托尼不行。他们估计是因为洛基会魔法，拥有着更敏锐的感官，所以他可以通过一个单纯的触碰意识到这点，而托尼(还有所有的人类)需要更多的时间或是更多更亲昵的肢体接触来激发对它的认知。  
  
  
  
性行为通常是最常见的触发因素( _就像他妈的_ 可能发生一样) ，接吻也会带来这种结果(另一件 _绝对没门_ 的事) ，最后的选项只能是简单随着时间的推移而发展，就像慢慢滑进温泉浴场，或者一点点落入一个厄运深渊。  
  
  
  
托尼可能已经把头靠在桌子上，大声地呻吟了很长时间。 布鲁斯只是拍了拍他的背，提出代表托尼告诉全队这个消息。托尼把那瓶苏格兰威士忌拖到了头边，没有再动，布鲁斯把它当作同意。  
  
  
  
那天晚上托尼喝得 _酩酊大醉_ 。他还睡在实验室的小床上，中午醒来后，他喝了一杯咖啡，吃了一顿史蒂夫做的油炸早餐。  
  
  
  
那天晚上之后，整个团队开始像母亲一样呵护他。 他们也开始背地里把怜悯的目光投向他。没有人敢在他身边 _吐出_ “洛基”或“灵魂伴侣”这个词，而且大多数情况下，托尼可以完全忽略这个意外发现，假装它没有发生过。洛基甚至没有出现在战场上或者打扰他们。所以，一切都很好。他能做到。  
  
  
  
差不多有一个月了，托尼 _几乎_ 已经忘记发生了什么……但是接着与九头蛇的战斗发生了。  
  
  
  
战斗中对上九头蛇通常是痛苦的，因为他们会造成大量的破坏，但大多数情况下，他们并不能对联盟构成多大的威胁。这次，他们成功做出了一种能像导弹一样锁定复仇者们的机器人，特别是托尼的盔甲给了这些像蜘蛛一样的机器一些能抓住的东西。这些见鬼的玩意儿也很重，并且只需要，哦， _二十_ 只就能抓着托尼落向地面。  
  
  
  
重量几乎压得他喘不过气来，托尼甚至不能用他的反重机击退他们，他们就是那么让人虚弱。他试图找出该做什么，以及如何在地面上的九头蛇特工足够接近并积极尝试杀死他之前 _把它们弄掉_ ——这时他检测到了一种崭新却熟悉的能量读数。  
  
  
  
一股能量冲洗过他的盔甲，一眨眼都不到，一系列噼啪作响的声音伴随着沉重的重击声传来，每个小机器人都从盔甲上掉下来，装饰了下面的混凝土。  
  
  
  
托尼转过头来盯着那些倒下的机器，然后又盯着洛基看。法师就站在他面前，带着隐晦不明的担心皱着眉头，尽管他什么也没说。托尼慢慢地站稳，小心翼翼地盯着洛基，但洛基似乎只是在等待着确定托尼一切都好。  
  
  
  
这是前所未闻的。这很 _奇怪_ ，托尼发现自己脱口而出：“你刚刚帮了我。”  
  
  
  
洛基抬起眉毛，若有所思地把头歪向一边。“你是我的灵魂伴侣。”  
  
  
  
“但我们是 _敌人_ 。”  
  
  
  
洛基又一次露出了不明的微笑，这个笑容让托尼觉得他被人耍弄了。“是的, 但你也是我的灵魂伴侣。”  
  
  
  
这没有 _任何意义_ (除了那些令人痛苦的、完美的感觉的部分) ，而且在托尼来得及争论之前，洛基越过他的肩膀看到了接近的九头蛇特工。  
  
  
  
他转身礼貌地向托尼点了点头。“我不打扰你们了。 我已经让你的盔甲对机器爪有抵抗力。他们不会再附在你身上了。”  
  
  
  
他别的什么也没说，什么也没 _做_ ，只是随着一团闪光消失了，留下托尼继续战斗。洛基说的是实话，尽管还有许多机器人向他射来，但是他们都从他身上滑了下来，就好像他的盔甲上涂了油一样。  
  
  
  
这让他获得了复仇者赢得战斗所需要的优势，同时也给了托尼一个很好的理由回到大厦喝一杯。  
  
  
  
关于洛基意外的援助，他确实私下里问过托尔，但是托尔完全没帮上忙。他只是对着托尼挑起眉毛，像看着一个特别愚钝的孩子一样看着他，简单地回答：“你是他命中注定的，托尼。只要我的弟弟还活着，他就不会允许任何人伤害你。你可能永远不会希望和他发展一段关系，但是那对于阻止我的弟弟保护那个被他划入所属范围的人起到的作用微乎其微。”  
  
  
  
托尼只能在回答时保持稳固的微笑, 然后就他妈的逃离了那次谈话以及它所暗示的一切。他还愤怒地否认洛基那让他的胃难受的担心并不完全是令人不快的。  
  
  
  
该死的愚蠢的灵魂伴侣。  
  
  
  
托尼刚刚灌了自己几十杯酒, 希望它麻痹自己对洛基的微笑和愚蠢的保护手势的回想。  
  


* * *

  
  
但它很快成为了一个主旋律。  
  
  
  
托尼遇到麻烦了？托尼处于一个棘手的境地？洛基出现了。  
  
  
  
他击退了托尼的敌人，检查了他的伤口，并用足够的帮助让托尼重新恢复正常。  
  
  
  
一旦托尼完全恢复，他就再也不会出现。他只是确保托尼在他离开让他自己处理战斗之前脱离了当前的危险。  
  
  
  
这其实有点……不错？安慰？减轻压力？  
  
  
  
这也很奇怪。绝对奇怪，这让托尼愚蠢的内脏感到被揉搓。  
  


*

  
洛基在战场外的第一次出现也该记上一笔。  
  
  
  
托尼受了数不清的伤，全身酸痛，甚至肋骨骨折。仪表显示能量尖峰时，他一直在挣扎自己该试着入睡还是干脆放弃，然后去实验室搞点创造。托尼透过顶层的窗户往外看，发现洛基正站在阳台上。  
  
  
  
就在托尼还有半秒就能召唤来某个复仇者支援时，他睁大眼睛，因为洛基举起手，看起来和他在德国投降时一模一样。他做出' _和平_ '的口型，托尼几乎笑了，但洛基已经有好几个星期对他不构成威胁了。他更像一个邪恶的守护天使，在工程师陷入谜团和阴谋前，准备好杀死托尼的敌人。  
  
  
  
托尼仍然神经紧张，但是他太好奇了，走向阳台打开了门。  
  
  
  
他怀疑地打量对方然后问道，“你只在我有麻烦的时候才会出现。有人要来杀了我吗？”  
  
  
  
“据我所知没有，”洛基回答，目光在托尼的身体上梭巡，同时没有放下双手。“但你受了很重的伤，我能感觉到它们给你带来的痛苦。”  
  
  
  
托尼试图在被提醒的时候不要移动他的脚，这种联系： _灵魂纽带_ 。好吧。“是的，那又怎样？”  
  
  
  
“我可以为你治愈它们。”  
  
  
  
托尼眨了眨眼，一部分的他预计的是陷阱，但他在洛基的注视中没有看到丝毫欺骗和寻求交易的迹象。然而，他还是忍不住脱口而问，一部分的他并不真的认为世界倒转了：“为什么？”  
  
  
  
洛基迷茫而恼怒地看着他，好像现在答案显而易见。“我们是灵魂伴侣。”  
  
  
  
嗯——是的。  
  
  
  
尽管如此，他还是发现自己犹豫顾虑。当然，团队里的每个人都不相信洛基会伤害他的灵魂伴侣，当然，托尼自己也有相当多的证据可以证明这一点，但上次在阳台上看到洛基的经历对他来说并不愉快。  
  
  
  
然而，他的直觉，他愚蠢堕落的 _心_ 告诉他，可以相信洛基，他的关心和提议是完全真诚的。他的手指在玻璃上敲了很长一段时间，权衡利弊，最终妥协打开门走了出去。毕竟这里有限制，法师不能入内。  
  
  
  
“好吧，你可以治愈我。”  
  
  
  
洛基只是对他微笑，放下他的手在托尼的皮肤上盘旋，让绿色魔法在托尼的身体上跳动，而后渗入。托尼喘不过气来，但是洛基 _颤抖_ 着闭上眼睛，牙齿咬着下唇。  
  
  
  
操，但这感觉不可思议的 _亲密_ ，托尼觉得膝盖发软。他还想向前探身，这样他就可以把自己送到洛基的手里，投入他的 _怀抱_ 。谢天谢地，他有足够的理智去锁紧膝盖和脊椎，保证自己呆在原地。  
  
  
  
治疗持续了将近十分钟，但是他们在此期间没有说话或接触，洛基温柔地治愈了每一处擦伤、骨折和淤青。  
  
  
  
当洛基收回魔法的时候，即使托尼尝试着弯曲肌肉，用手指按压自己的肋骨，也感觉不到一点儿疼痛。  
  
  
  
托尼结束尝试后回头看了看洛基，他们就那样注视着对方许久。  
  
  
  
最终洛基打破僵局，对他点了点头，他的声音比平时沙哑一些。“保重，安东尼·斯塔克。”  
  
  
  
“ _你可以直接叫我托尼_ ”的字眼悬在他的舌尖上，但洛基在他说出来之前就消失了。  
  
  
  
托尼试图不承认自己对此深感失望。  
  


* * *

  
  
几个月过去了，甚至复仇者也习惯了洛基偶尔出现在战场上帮助他们，或者出现在顶层套房确保托尼没事。托尼开始更加放松，工作闲暇邀请洛基进来喝一杯，聊聊天，洛基总会接受。  
  
  
  
洛基来治疗他的时候，他们分享了一些饶有趣味的对话——这是洛基逗留时间最长的时候。他的魔法需要时间来修复托尼更严重的伤口，如果洛基帮助他们战斗，他也会更加精疲力竭，需要一些时间来恢复。  
  
  
  
这也给了托尼很好的机会来询问洛基关于魔法的问题以及它是如何运作的。他第一次询问的时候，洛基看起来很吃惊，但是他很乐于回答，当他意识到托尼是真诚的，甚至 _被迷住_ 的时候，他变得更加兴奋。洛基第一次因为托尼 _理解_ 他而露出的微笑让托尼心口一动，但是他尽量不去想。  
  
  
  
在一起的时间也让洛基有机会问有关托尼的问题，他似乎真诚地关切托尼的健康、幸福和爱好。  
  
  
  
是的，托尼很喜欢这些谈话。  
  
  
  
尽管他们的关系...越来越亲密，但洛基仍然对抗着复仇者联盟，只是他的攻击不再尖锐，他一边保持密切注意着托尼，一边发出幻象刺激城市的居民。  
  
  
  
他还是 _洛基_ ，托尼很久以前就不再问他为什么一边继续帮助他，一边继续和他战斗。“ _我们是灵魂伴侣_ ”和耸肩是托尼收到的唯一答案，托尼不知道如何改变这一点，也不知道如果可以改变的话他想要怎样。  
  
  
  
尽管托尼在最初的几个星期里可能一直在绝望地否认这一点，但忽视这些变得越来越难，他们俩的相处有多融洽，洛基是如何从未否认他们之间的联系，以及洛基看他的眼神。  
  
  
  
洛基第一次 _受伤_ 的时候，他几乎没法再否认了。  
  
  
  
实际上他们是站在同一阵营，洛基帮助他们对抗一个因为某些白痴捣鼓错误的魔法造物而释放到地球上的魔法生物。  
  
  
  
绿巨人是为数不多能够与之匹敌的人之一，而复仇者联盟大部分时间都在控制损害和保护平民区，洛基施了一个咒语来控制它。洛基刚对魔咒做好最后的润色，野兽似乎就已经注意到洛基的作为。  
  
  
  
它咆哮着离开绿巨人去找洛基。浩克抓住了它的后腿，但还不够快，让它的爪尖抓住了洛基，把他甩到一座空楼的墙上。  
  
  
  
托尼的心 _沉了下去_ 。  
  
  
  
他感到心理不适，不假思索地行动，改变航向直接飞向洛基。他几乎没有注意到史蒂夫和其他人的声音，他们一直在大声地表达担忧。他甚至没有听到绿巨人怒吼的声音。托尼唯一在乎的就是到洛基身边去。  
  
  
  
他飞进大楼上的洞，发现洛基已经撞穿了 _三面墙_ 时更加担心了，然后发现对方正慢慢地从废墟里爬了出来。  
  
  
  
他的头部受伤流血，起码有一根手指看起来断了。他表情相当痛苦，但还是用没受伤的另只手画着魔纹，嘶声说了几个字。托尼听到野兽发出了愤怒的咆哮，但是他几乎没分给它一点注意力，直到他到达洛基身边。  
  
  
  
洛基朝他眨了眨眼，看上去有点茫然，但还是告诉他：“野兽已经得到控制了。”  
  
  
  
这是托尼迅速跨出盔甲，蹲到洛基面前之前所需要的唯一确认。  
  
  
  
洛基立刻皱起眉头，忧虑与恼怒交战。“这座建筑可能不太结实。回到你的...”  
  
  
  
托尼随意把一只手搭到洛基的前臂上时，洛基声音越来越轻，托尼无法掩饰询问时流露的担忧，“你还好吗？”  
  
  
  
洛基盯着托尼，他洋溢着欣喜和爱意的脸上迅速挣扎着闪过一点意外。还有其他的情绪和想法存在，托尼很肯定，但是托尼从未读懂它们。  
  
  
  
最终洛基只是笑了笑，用他那只没有受伤的手轻轻掠过托尼的内衬。托尼发现自己对感受洛基抚摸自己皮肤的渴望胜过一切。  
  
  
  
他们一开始都做了一个理智的决定，不让他们的皮肤再次接触。托尼是因为他不想鼓励这种关系，而洛基则尊重这个决定。他们俩都没有打破那个不言而喻的协议。至少现在还没有。  
  
  
  
“我没事，”洛基用一种温柔的笑容向他保证。“一会儿就能痊愈。”  
  
  
  
托尼也清楚，他能看到洛基的魔法在起效，但他仍然帮助洛基站起来，和他一起走出了大楼。洛基迫使他回到战甲里更好地保护自己，但他仍允许了托尼在他的肩膀上留一只手，帮助引导他回到街上。  
  
  
  
一旦他们回到其他人身边，洛基不会呆太久。他只是确保这个生物被送回到隐秘的睡眠中，而托尔会把这个装置带离世界。然后，他给了托尼一个短暂，难以辨认的眼神，接着把自己传送到一些不知名的地方，留下托尼看着他消失的地点，感到自己的心因为无法追逐他而牵动。  
  


* * *

  
托尼对此并不意外，在那之后他开始更频繁地想起洛基。  
  
  
  
他一直默默看着洛基在过去一天天里逐渐变得越来越深情。他看着洛基克制自己不加深他们之间的联系，也不逼迫托尼做任何事情。他没有强迫他们花时间在一起，而是在有机会的时候沉浸其中。只有当他想要确保托尼没事，想要治愈他的时候，才强行出现在托尼面前。  
  
  
  
托尼怎么可能不为此着迷呢？  
  
  
  
他开始下意识想起一些细节：绿色的闪光让他想起那双锐利带笑的眼睛。编程让托尼出神，直到他想起一个微小的坏笑或者轻声的窃笑。  
  
  
  
他还发现自己甚至在实验室里做起 _白日梦_ ，考虑洛基会喜欢什么食物，喜不喜欢咖啡。如果洛基在实验室里和他讨论魔法或者托尼的项目会有多有趣。托尼开始想象洛基对托尼给他起的绰号嗤之以鼻。以及托尼出人意料地娱乐到他时，洛基难以捉摸的哼笑。  
  
  
  
他发现自己 _一直_ 在想着洛基，想知道他还好吗—— _担心_ 他不好。  
  
  
*  
  
  
当做第一个梦的时候，好吧，托尼也许应该预料到了。  
  
  
  
梦境开始时平淡无奇，就像其他普通的梦一样。他们一直坐在顶层公寓里，谈论着酒精和托尼选择家具的审美，然后突然间他们就在卧室里了，洛基犹豫了一下，但托尼抓住他的双手，把它们放在他赤裸的胸口上。  
  
  
  
他们突然开始呻吟着，亲吻着彼此，托尼被绝对的力道困住，他所能看到的只有黑色的眼睛，一个愉悦的微笑，听洛基咆哮着“ _我的命运_ ”和“ _ **我的** 灵魂伴侣_”，而托尼正在激烈地呻吟着“ _是的_ ”和“ _你的_ ”。  
  
  
  
托尼醒来时身边什么都没有，他毫不犹豫地伸手抚摸自己，闭着眼睛想象着洛基，嘴里念着法师的名字，他愉悦地喘息着，胸口因为另一个人在他身边，鼓励他释放，紧紧抱住他；保护他，珍视他而炽热。  
  
  
  
这个梦距离他们第一次发现这个联结已经有六个月了，尽管托尼仍然没有感受到皮肤下暗藏的激情火花，无法确切证实他们的关系——但他确实知道真相。  
  
  
  
托尼也知道，那些引发那种感觉的最初选项看起来不再是个坏主意了。性爱，接吻，持续的接触和持续的 _在一起的时间_ 。托尼想要这一切，那天晚上他带着微笑和拥有这一切的决心，再次睡着了。  
  
  
  
 _也许有一个灵魂伴侣也不是那么糟糕，如果是他的话。_  
  


* * *

  
  
托尼第二天遇到的最大问题是如何联系洛基。  
  
  
  
他没有联结可以用，也没有召唤法师的方法。他也不得不承认，至少对他自己来说，实际上接受联结跟接受他和 _洛基_ 的关系是两回事。  
  
  
  
这将改变一切。这意味着他们的余生都会被栓在一起。  
  
  
  
这也意味着他们拥有整个宇宙中唯一能让他们快乐的人。  
  
  
  
所以，当他站在塔顶上的时候，他 _有点紧张_ ，盯着城市，变得该死的冷起来，喝着咖啡，希望洛基能够注意到他。  
  
  
  
当他感觉到空气轻微的变化，一种柔和的能量似乎在寻找他， _检查_ 他，托尼止不住地微笑。  
  
  
  
过了一会儿，他听到了柔和的脚步声，洛基轻轻地说：“你看起来很伤感。”  
  
  
  
“也许深思熟虑过的是一种更好的描述，”托尼纠正道，看了看站在他旁边的另一个人。  
  
  
  
他们没有碰触彼此，洛基盯着这座城市，他的双手随意地放在背后。他看起来很完美，泰然自若，英俊潇洒，而且完全是托尼的。“有什么我可以帮忙的吗？”  
  
  
  
托尼的笑容越来越大，他轻轻地笑了笑，“哦？你觉得你能帮我吗？”  
  
  
  
“嗯，我们是灵魂——”  
  
  
  
“——伴侣。是的。”托尼替他说完，他还没来得及停下来，就挪近了一步，让他们的手臂擦过。这使得洛基困惑地转过身来看他。“那么，你打算取悦我吗？”  
  
  
  
洛基并没有始终陷在对这亲密距离的困惑中，只是在抚摸中放松和微笑。“如果可以的话。”  
  
  
  
 _你一直都可以_ ，托尼想，但是没有说。托尼甚至感觉到空气中少了一丝寒意，并且确信洛基一定是建起了一层防护罩，保护他不受寒冷的侵袭。  
  
  
  
这使他的胃里充满了紧张，他的胸口充满爱意。这让他问了一个他思考了一整天却不知道如何开口的问题。因为六个月的犹豫不决，六个月的 _拒绝_ ，最后除了对洛基的注视和接受之外，别无其他。  
  
  
  
这可能是科学、魔法和超凡脱俗的关系，但是当他们还没有完全了解对方的时候，这种关系仍然是令人恐惧的。  
  
  
  
“你想从这得到什么，洛基？从我这里？”  
  
  
  
洛基以一声轻柔的叹息作为回应，没有看托尼。不过，当他微笑的时候，他嘴角的弧度更多的是懊悔而不是快乐。“你真的需要我回答这个问题吗？”  
  
  
  
托尼又挪了一下，面对着洛基，尽管魔法师还是没对上他的目光。“为什么不呢？”  
  
  
  
“因为我们都知道我想从中得到什么。”洛基的目光落到了托尼的手上，几乎反射地握紧了自己的手。这使得托尼自己的手想要抽动到法师那里，这样他就可以牵起他的手。“但是灵魂联结依赖于两个追求同一目标的灵魂。”  
  
  
  
“而你认为我们不会达成一致吗？”托尼轻声问道。  
  
  
  
“这就是困扰你的原因吗？”洛基疑惑着，完全回避了托尼的问题，皱起眉头，眼睛盯着托尼的眼睛。“联结的义务？我向你保证，我绝不会让你——”  
  
  
  
托尼向前伸出手，把手搭在洛基的手臂上，让他安静下来，他的眼睛垂下来看着托尼触摸他的地方。这是托尼为数不多的在他们之间引发某种事情的几次举动之一，他的皮肤几乎被它刺痛。“不。你只是想照顾我。”  
  
  
  
洛基的眼睛盯着托尼的眼睛，他们充满了惊讶、猜疑和满满的渴望。托尼发现自己还没来得及停下来就开始了行动。那仍然是缓慢的，仍然是为了给洛基时间离开，但他没有动。他站在那里，看上去有防备但仍然充满希望，托尼踮起脚尖，轻吻着洛基。  
  
  
  
反应是瞬间的。这感觉就像被一阵温暖的风吹到，或者被拉进一个安慰的拥抱。这种感觉贯穿了他的整个身体，然后贴近他的心脏。这是一个令人欢迎的重量，在他的内心徘徊着，柔软而满足。这让托尼想要钻进洛基的怀抱，让自己被他包裹住。他仅仅因掠过法师的嘴唇得到的归属感而感觉安全和 _平静_ 。  
  
  
  
他们在那里呆了很长一段时间，而托尼一直不想放手。  
  
  
  
当他们最终缓慢地分开，托尼可以发誓他感觉到他们正在分开的每一寸嘴唇。他睁开眼睛，发现洛基那广泛而 _痛苦_ 的目光紧锁在他的身上。洛基并没有试图加深这个吻，甚至没有触碰他，但是托尼可以感觉到他的紧张，他正努力那样做的方式。  
  
  
  
托尼只是对他微笑，感觉自己的胸中充满了喜悦和其他的东西——疑惑着这是他的情绪还是他所感觉到的洛基的情绪。他怀疑这两者之间还有什么区别，尤其是当托尼逐渐爱上另一个人，在洛基向世界展示的戏剧性假象之下的那个温柔的男人的时候。  
  
  
  
托尼轻轻地捧起洛基的脸颊，对他说：“我觉得我们会达成一致的。”  
  
  
  
洛基笑了笑，他的笑意越来越深——是的，很温柔，是的，很兴奋，但是当他知道自己正在得到他想要的的时候，也有一些东西在五秒钟之内就会变得自以为是。  
  
  
  
托尼只是走近了一步，洛基转移了方向，这样托尼就可以被拉到洛基的胸口上。洛基的胳膊很快地绕过托尼的背，把托尼已经忘记的手里的咖啡消失了。不过他很高兴，因为这样托尼就可以用胳膊搂住洛基，作为回报。他们结束了彼此之间的关系，托尼体内的某些东西只是在享受这种快乐。  
  
  
  
当洛基弯下腰来让他们再次亲吻的时候，那感觉就像托尼的整个身体都在快乐地蜷曲着，而且他觉得还不够。  
  
  
  
 _我可以在这里度过我的余生。_  
  
  
  
然而，洛基打破了这个吻，把他的鼻子埋在托尼的头发里，轻轻地低声说：“我想把你带走。在某个我知道你会很安全，并将永远停留在我怀里的地方。”  
  
  
  
托尼刚刚咧嘴笑了一下，然后轻轻地用鼻子轻扫洛基的下巴和脖子。“你想问我这个问题多久了？”  
  
  
  
洛基粗鲁地笑了一下。“从我来到这里试图治愈你的伤口的第一个晚上。也许更久以前。”他深深吸了一口气。“从我知道你是我的，并且知道你会继续将你的生命至于险境。”  
  
  
  
托尼微笑着，把脸埋进洛基的颈窝，吸入他的味道，他知道在宇宙中没有比和洛基在一起更安全的地方了。“好吧。我会告诉贾维斯，然后你带我去那里。”  
  
  
  
他感觉了到洛基惊喜的紧张感，听到了他的安静，“ _真的吗_ ？”  
  
  
  
托尼只是贴着洛基的脖子点了点头。“我相信你。我想要你。当我们做爱的时候，我会百分之百地和你灵魂联结，所以我不想被打扰。我也不介意看到你住的地方，这样我就能习惯住在那里了。”  
  
  
  
洛基高兴地笑了一声，然后把托尼哄入另一个更加 _灼热_ 的吻。这使得热浪从托尼身上流过，使他探入对方口中。他感觉到自己已经从一个 _吻_ 中兴奋起来，并且知道洛基也好不到哪里去。  
  
  
  
托尼打破了这个吻，只是为了喘口气，“他们说和灵魂伴侣发生性关系是最强烈和最愉快的。”  
  
  
  
洛基对他笑着；灿烂，狡猾，且充满了许诺，以至于托尼打了个寒颤。他拉进托尼，然后道：“我们要试试吗？”


End file.
